Legend of the Gray Wolf
by Wolfman.TFF
Summary: The Cullens are hybrids (Vampire/shapeshifter). When Bella seen the Cullens the first time she knew that they were vampires but she knew there something different about them. She not as human as the Cullens thank and to add to that Edward imprinted on Bella. Canon couples. Rated Mature for adult scenes. Story written by LadyWolf with help from Wolfman.TFF. [On Hiatus]
1. First Sight

**(A/N): I posted this for my Wife as we only have one PC.**

* * *

**Legend of the Gray Wolf**

**By: Lady Wolf**

**Summary: The Cullens are hybrids (Vampire/shapeshifter). When Bella seen the Cullens the first time she knew that they were vampires but she knew there something different about them. She not as human as the Cullens thank and to add to that Edward imprinted on Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, if I did Edward would have been nicer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Sight.**

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I grabbed my school bag and jacket and headed out into the rain.

I open the door to my truck and tossed my bag in the passenger seat and got in the driver seat. Started the engine and it roared to life. I turned on the radio and back out of the driveway to head to Forks High School for my first day.

I parked in front of the Front Office. I stepped out of my truck and walked to the Front Office. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she got up to walk over toward the counter. That's when I noticed her name tag that had Mrs. Cope as her name.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here to pickup my class schedule." I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes.

"Of course," she said, as she dug through the papers on her desk until she found mine. "I have your schedule right here, a map of the school, and a slip that needs to be signed by your teachers and returned by the end of the day."

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map. She smiled at me and hoped that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. In Phoenix I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me. I grabbed my papers and my bag and stepped out of my truck.

* * *

My morning classes passed without to much trouble. I only had to introduce myself in Trigonometry. After two classes, I started to recognize several of the students in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.

A girl that sat with in Trig and Spanish, named Jessica, asked if I would like to sit with her and her friends at lunch. She followed me through the lunch line to get our lunch then had me follow her to her table of friends, who she introduced to me. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven other students, that I smelled them.

I turned my head looking for them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. The were talking among them selves, and eating. _"Wait vampires don't eat human food." _I thought to my self.

At that moment I seen one of them turn there eyes to me and we locked eyes. At that moment it wasn't the Earth's gravity holding me here it was him. _**"We're not completely vampires, we're what is call hybrids."**_I heard his thoughts as clear as day.

_"Hybrids? As in vampire/human hybrid?" _I asked in my thoughts.

**_"No as in vampire/shapeshifter."_**He replied in his thoughts.

I showed him that I was a shapeshifter as while and that he had nothing to worry about, I wouldn't tell his secret. Then asked if he knew what imprinting means. He said he did and he knows that I imprinted on him as he had done the same to me. I told him my name but to call me Bella, and he told me his name was Edward Cullen. We then showed our class schedule to each other and learned that we had Biology II to gather. At that moment the end of lunch bell rang letting students know that we had five minutes to get to our next class.

"Bella, what class you have next?" a male named Mike asked?

"Biology II with Mr. Banner," I replied.

"Cool, could I walk with you to class as I have it too?" He asked.

"Sorry Mike, but I kinda promised my boyfriend that I would walk with him to class after lunch." I told him.

"Oh okay," he said sounding upset that I already had a boyfriend.

Edward was waiting for me by the door after dumping his garbage in the trash bin. Well walking I found out that his hole family, including his mother and father, were like him.

Edward went to a the only table that had a empty seat left, while I went to Mr. Banner to get my slip signed and get my text-book for class. Of course he said I had to sit with Edward because that was the only table with a seat available.

During class we got to know more about each other. I learned that Jasper and Rosalie wasn't his real brother and sister. Jasper was married to his sister Alice, and Rosalie was married to his brother Emmett. I also learned that there cover story is that Jasper and Rosalie are twins and are adopted by his parents, which doesn't make it illegal for the couples to be together.

After Class Edward walked me to Gym and said he would meet me after class so I can meet his siblings after school.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. In Phoenix, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.

I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.

The last bell rang at last. During class I felt the need to try to get to Edward. Thankfully he was waiting for me as I came out of the gym, as he said he would be. We walked slowly to the office to return my slip. The rain had stopped, but the wind was strong, and colder. Thankfully the cold doesn't bother me as my body temperature was always at 108 degrees.

"How did your first day go, dear?" Mrs. Cope asked as I walked in to drop off my slip.

"Better then I thought it would." I replied, happy.

"That's good to hear, dear." she replied, then asked Edward if he need any thing.

"Yes, I needed a few of my classes rearranged. Mike Newton keeps trying to get me to fight him and I wish not to be in the same room as him." Edward said, with a smile.

After everything was done we had the first two and the last two classes together.

* * *

**Edward's Class Schedule**

1st Period English w/ Mr. Mason

2nd Period Government w/ Mr Jefferson

3rd Period Spanish w/ Mrs. Lopez

4th Period Calculus w/ Mr. Varner

Lunch

5th Period Biology II w/ Mr. Banner

6th Period P.E. w/ Coach Clapp

**Bella's Class Schedule**

1st Period English w/ Mr. Mason

2nd Period Government w/ Mr Jefferson

3rd Period Trigonometry w/ Mr. Varner

4th Period Spanish w/ Mrs. Lopez

Lunch

5th Period Biology II w/ Mr. Banner

6th Period P.E. w/ Coach Clapp

* * *

When we left the office it was this my truck and Edward's Volvo left in the parking lot.

"Hi, my name is Alice. You must be Isabella?" The short, spiked hair girl said

"Yes, its nice to meet you, Alice, but please call me Bella." I replied.

"I can do that." she replied, then turned to Edward, "Keys Please."

"Jasper is to drive, not you." Edward replied with a stern look on his face.

"I know, but he wanted to let me get to meet Bella first." She said, then he put the keys in her hand.

I didn't know how to get to there place so Edward was driving my truck there. He was such a gentleman when he open my door for me to get in. When he started my truck, after he got in, he said he would have Rosalie fix my truck for me, and until it's fixed he would pick me up for school and drop me off at home after.

* * *

Edward pulled my truck in to the garage as it was already open. We got out of the truck, and walked into the house. Everyone including Edward's parents were sitting in the leaving room when we walked in. His parents got up and walked over to us.

"So nice of you to come Bella. We heard that Edward has finally found his mate." his mother said.

"It's the least I could do, Mrs. Cullen. I love the house." I said in return.

"Thank you dear, I designed it myself, and please call me Esme." She replied.

"I'm Edward's father, and you can call me Carlisle." Edward father added.

"It's nice to meet you, Carlisle." I said, then we walked into the living room.

I learned so much about Edward's family that I felt as if I was a part of it. I learned that Edward was born in 1901 and first phased in 1918. I also learned that because they were hybrids they had their normal eye color and not the normal red, for human drinking vampires, or gold for animal drinking vampires. I also learned that they each had a special ability. Edward could hear what anyone was thinking with in a mile of him, and could hear his family up to three miles away. Alice can see the future of anyone depending on what they decide to do. Jasper can Feel and control anyone's emotions. Rosalie had the ability to control the elements earth, air, fire, & water. Emmett could not only phase into a wolf but he could phase into any animal he has seen. Esme could teleport any where with 10 miles of where she was at. And Carlisle could heal anyone, from the sick to the injured, for that reason Carlisle became a doctor.

I also told them about me and why I moved back with my father, Charlie. They were got upset when I told them that my mother, Renee, and her husband, Phil, was killed by a vampire named James. I showed them the scars from when I tried to fight him off. I told them about the my my shield, and how it protected me from mental attacks. Then I told them about Charlie and his ability to see anyone's soul, good or bad, and for the reason why he became a cop in the first place. I also explained he is aging, as he decided to quit phasing so he could join his true mate Sue Clearwater when she died.

After we talked some more about our pasts, Edward drove me home to meet Charlie.

* * *

Edward and I was sitting on the love seat watching T.V. when Charlie walked into the house.

"Bella, you here?" He asked while hanging his coat and gun belt up.

"In the living room, Dad." I answered.

"Who's car is that out..," he trailed off, "Who's this?"

"Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend and imprint Edward Cullen, Edward this is my Father, Charlie." I said, introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said, then asked, "Cullen, as in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son, Edward?" He asked.

"Nice to meet you, too, Charlie. And yes Carlisle is my father." Edward replied.

They did the normal father meet boyfriend stuff. Charlie was surprised to learn that the Cullens were hybrids.

During there talks, Esme has called to ask us over for dinner tomorrow, and of course Charlie excepted the offer.

"So now that you've imprinted where you going to stay, because you know you can't be to far way from each for a while, until you have mated for the first time." Charlie asked us.

"Well we thought we go back and fourth between here and his parents house, until we have graduated and and gotten married." Edward said.

"That's fine with me, this make sure that it's okay with your parents that you two do that, Edward."

"We already did and they said it's okay with them." Edward said.

"By the way, where is your truck, Bella?" Charlie asked me.

"Rosalie, Edwards sister, is fixing it for me. She going to put a new engine and repaint it for me." I replied.

"That's nice of her. I hope thanked her for doing that for you."

"I did."

Edward and I talked some more in the kitchen while Charlie watched some baseball game on T.V. Edward was helping me prepare our dinner being he was staying over tonight.

After dinner, Edward and I decided to go hunt together as he still needed to get his blood intake for the month. After the hunt we return home and we went to bed. Charlie had no issues with Edward sleeping in my bed with me, this that he did not want to hear any fonkey monkey going on in my room.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay guys I'll try to update this as soon as I can, but I have a real life and family that come first some it may take me a few days. Please review and let me know what you thank of it so far. Remember that Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga I this own the plot of the story.**

**Thanks,**

**Lady Wolf**

**P.S. Yes I got this idea from when I read Legend of the White Wolf however my plot is lot different then WhiteWolfLegend's. I however would have to say that you should for and read it.  
**

**" " s/5448071/1/The-Legend-of-the-White-Wolf**

* * *

**Note From Wolfman**

**This thought I let you all know that I will be posting the chapters as she gives them to me. I will also be helping her write the story as it comes along.**

**Wolfman**


	2. Legends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The next day was better... and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Edward sat next to me in both English and Government, preventing Mike from doing so, he walked me to my next class, with Eric and Mike glaring at him; that was flattering. People didn't look at me as much as they did yesterday. I sat with Edward and his siblings for lunch. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.

It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit Mike in the head with it. And it was worse because Jessica tried to find out why Edward picked me up for school, and why I sat with the Cullens at lunch.

When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find Edward waiting for me, and that I had successfully evaded Jessica. We walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students going home or to their part-time job. We got in to Edward's Volvo and I dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.

Last night Edward and I discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had almost no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and we was on our way to the store.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping in Phoenix, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.

When we got to my home, Edward and I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever we could find and open space. Then I a prepared a dish to take with us for dinner at his house.

Edward had packed a over night bag for me as it was my first night that I would stay at the Cullens.

Before we left I changed in to some sweats and a t-shirt, and grabbed my laptop.

When we arrived at the Cullen Mansion I noticed that Charlie's Car was parked out front of the house leaving this enough room for Edward to get by to park in the garage.

Edward and I got and he grabbed my things for me so I could take the dish I made into the house.

"Took you guys long enough." Emmett spoke from his place next to Rose.

"Yeah, I had to go shopping because someone doesn't know how to cook very well." I said while look at Charlie.

"Hey, I can cook eggs and bacon this find. Every thing I go to the dinner." He defended him self.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm here, no wounder you haven't gain much wait. By the way there is now food in the house, and Edward helped."

We talked some more so Charlie could get to know the rest of the Cullens better until Esme called everyone to the dining room for dinner. We talked more during dinner.

After dinner everyone moved back to the living room, except for Esme, Edward, and I, we cleared the table and did the dishes togather. After we finished the last of the dishes we joined the rest of the family.

"Now that everyone is together, I think now is the time for us to discuss some of the legends of our pack." Carlisle spoke up taking charge of the room.

Carlisle told us how a member of the pack would find his mate and his mate would bring peace to not only among the shape-shifters but us help bring a long rang to end to an evil clan of vampires helping bring peace to all beings on earth. He also told us that he believed that the legends meant Edward and I and that from now on we need to watch what we say to others out side of our own members. Charlie and I was presented each the Cullen Crest, mine was printed on a pendent hanging from a necklace, while Charlies was on a wrist cuff. At that point we were members of the Cullen Family and pack.

Carlisle also told us of a treaty that was made more then seventy years ago with the Quileute Wolf Pack in Lu Push.

"In 1936, we entered the Quileute land while hunting. The Chief and Alpha of the wolf pack in Lu Push, Ephraim Black, created a treaty preventing any member of our family from entering on their land. It also states that we can not kill a human, or create another vampire. If we break any of the three points it would mean war. Now with you two already being human shape-shifters I don't think that the treaty applies to you. However I did set up a meeting to discus the treaty with Billy Black tomorrow, and I was hoping you two would join us for this meeting."

"Well I'll be there if it's after school." I replied

"I'll make the time, this need to know when and where." Charlie added.

"Tomorrow at four in the after noon. I would suggest that we meet here at 3:45pm and then we can run to the meeting place at the boarder." Carlisle said.

"Well I'll be with Edward any way so you would have to meet us here Dad." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll be here and we can go from there."

Charlie left an hour after that as he wanted to get home in time to go to bed and get up early in the morning to go to work. Charlie is now the Chief of Police for the city of Forks.

Edward and I went to bed so we could get up early to do our home work as we didn't get it done today.

* * *

The next day went as it did before. Edward drove us to school, spent the first part of the morning together then he walked me to my next class. We had lunch with the others and finished our day in P.E., then he drove us home.

By the time we got home we had am hour to kill, so Edward decided to play his piano for a while. He played the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

"Did you write that?" I asked after he finished.

"I did, it's Esme's song." he replied.

"Thank you, dear." Esme said happily.

"You're welcome, Mom." He replied.

He played some more. by the time he finished the last song Charlie was pulling in the driveway.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. So Please review and tell me what you thank of it so far.**

**Thanks,**

**Lady Wolf**

**P.S. You may see some things in this chapter that is from the book.**


	3. AN

**Author Note**

**I know you guys don't like these but I kinda having an issue with writers block. If you have ideas of where you like to see this story go please feel free to post a review. Also with me working full time and going back to school I don't have a lot of time to write these so please bear with me on this.**

**Thanks, LadyWolf**


End file.
